The Children of Fate
by That Random Lady
Summary: Zuko and Katara's kids face a new threat... Zutara (Zuko/Katara), Sukka (Suki/Sokka), Taang (Togh/Aang), Jun/Jet NOTE: This story is probably dead... Sorry guys, I ran out of ideas
1. Chapter 1

The Twins of Destiny

~~~Chapter 1~~~

Zilli

The war was finally over. Of course, we weren't born until it ended. Then Mom and Dad realized they were in love and had been from the moment Dad captured Mom. I had heard the story tons of times. True, they had met each other before then, but they hadn't really talked. More like they were trying to kill each other. Then Dad tied Mom to a tree, they had a nice talk, and they fell in love. Neither one let the other know, of course. They were mortal enemies. They both knew they could never be together. Many months later Dad decided he was meant to be with Mom and joined the "Gaang".

After the war ended, they got married and had me and my twin, Kano. If you hadn't figured it out already, my mother's name is Katara and my father's name is Zuko. I'm a firebender and Kano is a waterbender. I look like Mom and Kano looks kind of like Dad. I guess I have to mention, I'm princess of the Fire Nation and Kano is the prince. We're both 13 now. He's older. He gets the throne. I never wanted it.

"Hey Zilli. Dinner's ready." Kano said. He just walked in like he owned the place. In _my_ room. Then he left. God, he can be annoying. I ran after him anyway. Dinner is a blessing. We were having roast duck. Its Great-uncle Iroh's favorite. He's so old now. Dad says I shouldn't call him that, because he saved his life millions of times, but he _is._ I have proof. Anyway, when Kano told me it was dinnertime, he failed to mention we had guests. And that one of them looked like Mom.

There was a tall man, a lady with short brown hair, a teenage girl, and another girl that looked around our age.

"Zilli, Kano, this is Sokka, Suki, Klassilla, and Kaliki. They are your cousins. Well, Sokka is your uncle and Suki is your aunt, but Klassilla and Kaliki are your cousins." Mom explained. I was momentarily surprised, especially because Kaliki had blond hair which was nonexistent, but I remembered I was a princess right in time.

"Very nice to meet you! My name is Zilli!" I said cheerily.

"I'm Kano. I am _ever_ so pleased to meet you." Kano said, a little sarcastically. I elbowed him.

"Well, I'm Klassilla. I'm in training to become a Kyoshi Warrior, like my mother." Klassilla said.

"Umm, hi! I'm Kaliki!" Kaliki said uncertainly. She obviously hadn't talked to royalty before. "So what's for dinner?" she asked. Mom chuckled.

"Just like her father. Always hungry."

"We're having roast duck. My favorite! It is a special occasion, of course. You're here!" Iroh added in. Dad sat at the head of the table, Mom on his right. Kano was on his left, and I was next to Kano. Sokka sat next to Mom, Klassilla sat next to him, and Kaliki sat by me. Her table manners were horrid. She used her fork like a spoon and acted like she hated everything she ate. I suppose I've seen worse, but still.

Dad and Sokka glared at each other the entire time. I wondered what their history was. Finally, Mom broke the icy silence.

"Sokka, tell them the good news!" She said.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Suki and I had kids!" he exclaimed.

"No, the other good news!" Mom pressed.

"You mean the big, important news?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Well, in that case, I am now Chief of the Southern Water Tribe!" I couldn't believe it! This person next to me was a princess?! That just wasn't possible. No way. Just to be sure, I said,

"Kaliki, are you really a princess?" I acted like I was in awe.

"I guess so. We don't really have a king, so I'm just the Chief's daughter. Nothing special." Kaliki responded. Well, she wasn't entirely a princess. That explained a little. Not all though.

"What is it like there?" I asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Well, we don't have big fancy palaces and big fancy feasts and servants, for starters." Suki started. "We eat around a fire in out tents and on cloth mats on the floor. Rarely do we use a table. Tables are for planning thing such as battle strategies and writing." So that was why she had no table manners! She was only taught floor manners! Or mat manners? Suki was still talking. "It's all ice and snow. Always cold. We normally wear jackets." That also explained her fashion. She was wearing a full body tunic. I, on the other hand, was wearing a half shirt, some leggings, my sandals, and my jewelry. Of course, if I had known we had guests, I would have worn something a little more formal.

"So what is the fire nation like?" Kaliki just had to ask.

"You're in it right now." Kano said, like a robot.

"But we just got here!" Kaliki griped. Mom stepped in to help Kano. Like he needed help. Seemed like he knew how to talk to her.

"It's very different from the water tribe. It's almost always summer here."

"Have you been to the Southern Water Tribe?" Kaliki asked. So, she truly didn't know anything.

"How old are you, again?" I asked her.

"Twelve. Why?" She answered.

"Zilli! Are you being rude on purpose?" Mom scolded.

"Why would I do that?" I asked innocently.

"Zilli. I see you've finished your plate. Why don't you go put your dishes away and practice your bending in your room?" Mom said. I knew when I was excused. I got up and smirked at Kaliki, while Mom wasn't looking. I rinsed my plate and put it on the rack where the servants would attend to it. I walked to my room, taking my time on purpose. My room had double doors taller than me, and they slid open instead of opening inward or outward. The inside was really big. My bed was in one corner. My dresser was next to it and the closet was by the dresser. That area had carpet. The rest of the room had things I could burn. Wooden dummies, cardboard fortresses, other things. There was also a rack of throwing knives. I was good at those. Some of the dummies had knives in them, or knife holes, some were burnt, and there was one pile of ashes. Sometimes I get angry. I started with the knives.

I held one in my right hand and drew it up over my shoulder. I positioned myself so my throwing arm was aimed at the dummy I had chosen to attack. I brought my arm down to my waist quick as lightning, releasing the knife halfway down. It landed in the dummie's shoulder. At least I hadn't missed. I repeated the process several times, each time drawing nearer to where I was aiming. I finally got it perfectly, so I moved to bending.

I moved in front of a different dummy. I pulled my left hand up, bringing my left leg up at the same time. I jumped into the air with my right leg and did a spin, finishing with a fire blast toward the dummy. The wood making its face turned black. I tried several different moves, all ending successfully. Then Kano came in.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Chapter 2~~~  
Kano

Zilli didn't miss anything. Mom explained more about our life; Kaliki looked on in wonder. Klassilla didn't talk much, just comments anyone would  
make. I barely said a word. I answered questions directed at me with mostly one worded responses. Other than that, I watched and learned everything I could about the newcomers. Zilli was too compulsive. I watched how they acted, what tone of voice they used, and other things people normally overlooked. The most important thing I noticed was the great tension between Dad and Sokka. From their looks and body language, I could tell they had a complicated pasts. I vowed to find out more later. When we all finished, I saw Suki and Mom go into a room privately From the looks on their faces I knew it was something serious. I was very curious. I came to the decision that I was going to eavesdrop, but I also knew Zilli would be furious if I didn't include her. And from what I had gathered about her, Kaliki noticed Suki and Mom too and was probably thinking the same thing I was. Mom just told us all to go to bed. I planned to detour a little before sleeping.

Leaning against the door frame, I told Zilli of my plan. "I saw Mom and Suki go into a room together. They looked serious. Want to eavesdrop?" I  
said, with no tone.

"By Suki you mean the newcomer, right? The adult lady?" I nodded. "Well, is there a reason not too? It's not like we're going to get caught."  
Zilli considered.

"Just be careful. From what I observed, Kaliki might get the same idea. And no talking. At all." I warned, fixing her with a stern gaze.

"You judge me too harshly. Let's go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the maze of hallways that is our house, I heard the faint sound of fabric sliding over skin. I could tell it was Kaliki because the  
cloth sounded heavy, like a coat. I leaned over to Zilli's ear.

"Someone's following us" I breathed.

"What? Someone's following us? Who?" She said, trying to whisper but failing.

"Shhh. She'll hear you. It's Kaliki." I breathed. I held her shoulder to stop her fro turning around. I also covered her mouth. "We don't want her  
to know we know she's here. Got it?" WE were nearly at the conference room where Mom and Suki had disappeared. There was a very thick curtain on one side of the room. I pulled Zilli behind it.

"What should we do?" Mo was saying.

"I don't know, but we have to do something. What would you do if Zuko disappeared?" Suki responded. Zilli looked t me with a question on her face.  
I shrugged. Inside I was a little worried. Who had something against Dad? Sokka. But if he was plotting against Dad why would Suki be telling Mom about it? Mom would just tell Dad and kick Sokka out of the Fire Nation. That couldn't be it.

"I'm really worried about Aang. I hope he's alright." Mom said. Aang? What did he have to do with Dad? I know they're friends but what did that  
have to do with anything?

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He is the Avatar, after all. You'll just have to add more guards and security." Suki reassured.

"Yeah."

"So... Can Sokka, the girls and I stay for a little while? I'm just as worried as you."

"Of course! I just hope Zilli will be nicer. And it wouldn't hurt for Kano to be more talkative." I clamped my hand over Zilli's mouth as fast as  
I could. I was a little hurt, but I knew people wanted me to talk more. They feel they should know me better. They already knew everything about me,  
though. I don't talk much. That's me. That's me. That's my personality. That's all there is. The only thing they didn't know already was my observation  
skills. And I enjoyed keeping that to myself.

Mom started walking to the door.

"I have to go say good night to the kids." She said. I started to panic a little. And I could see panic wrtten all over Zilli's face.

"Me too. Good night. Add more guards before you go to sleep!"Suki said. I heard more fabric sounds, more urgent now. Kaliki's, I guessed.

I grabbed Zilli's hand and went to one of the many hallways that led to our room. I made sure we didn't go down the same one as Mom. When we fist  
made it out of the conference room we literally bumped into Kaliki. She gave me a look of surpise then ran in the other direction. I followed her example.  
I ran as fast as I could, dragging Zilli behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Chapter 3~~~  
Zilli

We barely made it in time. I have no idea how Kano could be so calm! I, for one, was imagining what would happen if someone caught us. Since we ran and  
Mom walked, I had just enough time to change into my nighttime robes and jump under the covers. Mom came in, said goodnight, and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Mom ran into my room crying. I never see her crying.

"Zuko's gone! And so is Sokka!" She sobbed. What? What did she mean? Did this have anything to do with last night? It probably did.

"I don't know how, or when, he just disappeared!" Mom said. "There weren't any signs of a struggle, it looks like he just got up and left! I wish  
I could say he was looking for Aang, but he would have told me or sent a messenger hawk by now!" Dad was gone!

"Have you told Kano yet?"

"No, your room was closer!"

"Why don't you go ask the gaurds if they saw anything? I'll tell Kano." I said. I really just wanted to talk to my twin. We hadn't had the chance  
last night and I wanted to see if he knew more than I did.

"Kano! Dad's gone!" I told him.

"Yeah, I know. Mom was screaming it while she was running down the halls. I'm surprised you missed it." He replied.

"I was asleep. Not my fault."

"It woke me up."

"You're you. Anyway, do you think it had something to do with last night?"

"Certaintly."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think he got kidnapped. Why else would he dissapear like that?" I couldn't picture Dad being kidnapped. He was too tough, too strong, and he'd  
never give up. Especially without a fight.

"Mom says there was no evidence of a fight. What do you thimk that means?" I asked. Kano shrugged.

"I doubt he would go like that. Maybe he left on his own. Looking for Aang or something."

"That's what Mom thought, too. But if he had, wouldn't he have told her? Or left a note? Or sent a messenger hawk by now?"

"Maybe it was mind control." A voice I had never heard before spoke. From the rare expression of surprise on Kano's face, he had never heard it  
either.

"Just a guess. My name is Linta. My father and my mother dissapeared also." Linta said.

"How long have you been here?" Kano calmly asked. He had his face under control again.

"About since fire-girl ran in. I know everything." This girl was creeping me out. She talked mysteriously and even Kano ahdn't heard her walk in.  
Or seen her. But now she knew we had eavesdropped! Or maybe she had already known? The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Linta said. Of course! I should have called the gaurds ages ago! "I'm not a threat! I'm friendly. Katara knows  
I'm here."

"How do you know our mother's name? How long have you been here? Who are you? Why are you here? Are there more of you?" I glanced behind her  
shoulder, expecting to see an army in the hallway. Nothing.

"I'm a close friend of the family. I got here this morning. I already told you, my name is Linta. I'm here with my brother for the same reason  
your cousins are here. It's just him and me." I was kind of shocked. Normally when I asked that many questions people were intimidated and backed off.

"Ok, but who is your brother and why are our cousins here?" I asked.

"His name is Naroko. We are here for protection." She said.

"From what?"

"We don't know yet."

"Probably the same thing that took Dad." Kano spoke in. Was it just me or were his eyes showing hints of worry?


End file.
